Now We're Even
by Yahtzee Party Girl
Summary: It's a Carby, set after Lockdown, filled with fuzz, based on what I think will happen after reading some spoilers for Season 9...Chapter 2 is up, they are playing truth or dare! :-)
1. Now We're Even

I don't own them, yada yada yada.  
  
This is based on spoilers I've read for the first 2 episodes of season 9. So if you don't want to be spoiled.just don't read it! It's just how I think it will happen. And if you couldn't already tell, it takes place after "Lockdown".yeah, I know.another one.Oh, and it's a Carby, of course! (  
  
On with the story.I know the title is lame.but it's 1:11 in the morning and I can't think of anything better.sorry! ------------------------------------------------- Now We're Even  
  
"We're going to be okay. We're going to be okay"  
  
The second kiss was longer. It was.it was still happening. Wow, Abby thought, I'm going to have to stop and breathe at some point. Maybe in a little while.  
  
As the kiss deepened they both fell back onto the gurney Carter had been sitting on. All of a sudden there was a loud bang. Carter, startled, threw Abby off of him and she hit the ground with a not quite as loud thud. Susan had busted through the trauma room doors with a cot.  
  
"Susan!" Carter exclaimed as he sat up, "we were.uh.we were just." he stuttered trying to defend himself and Abby.  
  
"I got it Carter." Susan said with a smirk, "I guess you won't be needing this after all, but I'll leave it just incase." As soon as she walked out of the room, she mumbled, "It's about time."  
  
"We'll need it" Abby mumbled from the ground to herself as she tucked a piece of loose hair that had fallen from the clip back behind her ear.  
  
Carter lept off the gurney to check on Abby, "You okay?" he said cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I get thrown off gurneys everyday." Abby said with a smile, throwing her hand into the air, brushing it off.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just got startled I guess," he said, trying not to laugh, as he offered a hand to lift her back up.  
  
"Don't worry about it Carter--but you're sleeping on the cot."  
  
"Fair enough. Now where were we?"  
  
"Somewhere around here," she said as she leaned in for another kiss. Carter gladly reciprocated, running his hands through her hair. This kiss lasted much longer than the first two. The trauma room around them disappeared and the only thing that mattered was the two of them sharing this moment, this perfect moment. Carter initiated the first two kisses and he didn't know if it was the right thing to do at such a hectic time. But now his questions had been answered. This was right. This was more than right, it was perfect. He was sharing a mind-blowing kiss with the woman he loved, his best friend.  
  
Abby was just as pleased and excited. She pulled Carter closer to her and again, they stumbled back onto the gurney, but this time Carter was on top. Abby saw her opportunity and she took it. She reached for the hem of his shirt and acted as if she was going to pull it off. Carter sensed this and sat up, raising his hands over her head, allowing her to lift his shirt off. But this was not what Abby had in mind, once she got the scrubs top over his head, she left if there, blindfolding him as she pushed him off the gurney and onto the cot to their right.  
  
As Carter hit the cot Abby burst into laughter. He was so surprised that in his efforts to get back up, he fell off the cot and was struck by the trauma room floor. Of course, this caused Abby to laugh even harder. In fact, tears were now streaming down her face she was laughing so hard. "I'm-so-sorry," she blurted out between fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh, I bet you are."  
  
"I mean it, I never meant for you to fall off the cot too. I just had to get you back for before."  
  
Carter opened his mouth to fight with her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked so cute just laughing at him. He didn't want to ruin her fun. "I'll just have to get you back for that then."  
  
"Oh no, we're defiantly even now."  
  
"How can you say that? I fell *twice*."  
  
"Yeah, but the second time was your fault. I only meant for you to hit the nice, soft cot. You're the one who fell onto the floor."  
  
"Ugh, I give up. I'm going to bed."  
  
"I hope you can managed to stay on the cot this time."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Carter said sarcastically as he climbed back onto the cot.  
  
~o~  
  
Carter couldn't sleep, the fall hurt his back, but he would never let Abby know that. He took his penlight out of the pocket of his scrubs and made a shadow-puppet face with his right hand on the ceiling, keeping himself amused and keeping his mind off the pain in his back.  
  
Apparently Abby couldn't sleep either. She was staring at the ceiling when she saw Carter's shadow puppet. She couldn't help herself, she had to laugh at his juvenile behavior.  
  
"Abby can't sweep eiffer?" Carter asked as his shadow puppet in a sickening lovey-dovey voice after hearing her stifled laughter.  
  
"That's pathetic Carter."  
  
"Oh, come on! It's fun. Just try it."  
  
"Fine," Abby said while she made a bird with her two hands, a bird that eventually began to peck at the face that Carter had made.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice," Carter said in a childish voice.  
  
"Yeah, well neither was pushing me to the ground before!" Abby retorted as she struggled to itch her back.  
  
"I wish I could say I was sorry, but you did do the same thing to me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said still struggling with that pesky itch.  
  
"What are you squirming around for? It's making me nauseous."  
  
"You deal with incredibly bloody and gruesome traumas everyday and my moving around makes you nauseous."  
  
"Yes," he smiled, "Now tell me what's going on."  
  
"My back itches." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, well that's unfortunate. Too bad no one is here to help you with that."  
  
"Carter!"  
  
"Fine," he groaned, "turn around" he said as he kneeled on his cot preparing to itch her back. "Here?" he asked as he lightly scratched the middle of her back.  
  
"A little lower." His hands shifted, "That's better, thank you."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"I'm going to remember you said that."  
  
~o~  
  
Carter and Abby stayed up all night talking.  
  
"So what are we going to do when we get out of here?" Carter asked.  
  
"We?" Abby responded, "What makes you think I want to do anything with you?"  
  
"Because I'm just so damn cute."  
  
"Oh yeah, How could I forget?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Honestly Carter, I just want to take a shower, smoke a cigarette, and then sleep all day."  
  
"Sounds good to me, your place or mine?"  
  
"I don't remember inviting you."  
  
"Oh, but I do."  
  
Before Abby could answer, Susan walked through the trauma room doors again, noticing each on their own bed. "I can see you used the cot after all. What's wrong? Public places don't do it for you two?"  
  
Carter and Abby just stared at her.  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry. I just thought I'd let you know, it wasn't smallpox but monkey pox. I brought you guys you're vaccines so once you take them you can go."  
  
"Thank you Susan," said Carter as he took the syringes full of the vaccine from her.  
  
"No problem," she left with a smile on her face.  
  
Carter walked back over to Abby, "Ready?" He asked, raising the syringe to her arm.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Get ready for a little prick."  
  
"Geez, I hope not." Abby said with a wry grin.  
  
Carter, just realizing what he said, blushed. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know Carter, it's okay."  
  
Carter gave her the shot, still blushing.  
  
"You're turn." Abby said after her shot was done.  
  
Carter handed her the needle and she gave him his shot. When she was done he grabbed her hand and slid off the cot. "Let's get out of here," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
~o~  
  
"Just so you know, I'm getting the first shower." Abby said as they reached the door to her apartment.  
  
"No way, I'm the guest." Carter argued.  
  
"Exactly, it's my house, my shower. I'm going first." Abby said turning the key and opening the door.  
  
"I think I know how we can solve this." Carter said with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
And with that Abby took his hand and led him to the bathroom, hoping that what he said before while they were getting their vaccines just wasn't true.and it wasn't. 


	2. Truth or Dare

Sorry this took so long, but I wasn't really planning on writing anything past the first chapter, but I guess people wanted more...so here you go...then I got loads and loads of bad news in the past few days...not to mention the fact that it's hard enough to think of dares and questions for truth when you are playing truth or dare as yourself, it's even harder to think of them thinking as other people. I always knew there was a reason I did all the dares instead of thought of them! Not that going swimming in the ocean on the first day of winter wasn't fun....Anyway, sorry if the dares seem lame...the last ones were the only reason I wrote the fic. I just needed some filler ones! Enough ranting...enjoy the story!  
  
-------------  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Carter asked, surprised by the sudden question.  
  
"Oh come on, you drag me to your mansion, plop me down by the side of the pool, and now I'm bored...and insanely jealous of your beautiful home. So what's it going to be? Truth or dare?"  
  
"First of all, I didn't drag you here, second of all I'm sorry you're jealous, I didn't choose this life, and third of all...truth."  
  
"That's more like it.--But I can't think of anything, you go first."  
  
"Abby, this was your idea, there's now way am I going first."  
  
"Fine. Just give me a minute."  
  
"Whatever," Carter said approaching her for a kiss.  
  
"Not now, I'm thinking." She turned away.  
  
"Well think faster!" He went back to sitting on the bench near the pool.  
  
"Okay, okay. Have you ever...I don't know...been arrested?" She said, throwing her hands into the air in defeat.  
  
"You mean besides when you got me arrested for breaking into Luka's apartment? Yes, once. And that's the best you could come up with?"  
  
"Well, you rushed me! And we were never arrested...just almost arrested. And what do you mean yes? So that's how your family got all the money huh? What was it money laundering? Embezzlement? Fraud?" She ranted.  
  
"Obstruction of justice. I poured a patient's stomach contents down the sink and pissed off the police officer with a warrant in the process. I was released on bail, I didn't even spend the night in jail, it hardly counts."  
  
"Wow, so there's... a dangerous side to John Truman Carter...kinda."  
  
"Har, har," he responded, feigning a knife through is heart. "You're up, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare," she spat out without hesitation. There's no way she needed to be telling him her deepest secrets right now.  
  
"Okay. I dare you to...kiss me."  
  
"I really don't think you understand truth or dare."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that Abigail Lockhart is refusing a dare?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying...they obviously didn't play truth or dare down at the country club..." Abby said before planting a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Hey..." he started disappointed.  
  
"You never said where I had to kiss you." She smiled.  
  
"I know where you can start..." he said under his breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you did." He stated with a boyish grin on his face.  
  
"I'll get you back for that you know."  
  
"I know you will." He said staring into her eyes, leaning closer.  
  
Just as their lips were mere millimeters away from each other, Abby broke the silence with, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"You're cruel you know that. Really, truly, cruel."  
  
She just smiled.  
  
He inhaled deeply before saying, "Truth."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I'm playing it safe."  
  
"Or so you think," she said racking her brain for a really good question. Too bad she couldn't come up with one. "Okay, what is it with dating so many older women?"  
  
"I didn't realize you were so old."  
  
Damn, that backfired she thought. "Present company excluded," She added, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"I don't know, I guess age just doesn't matter to me. I'm either attracted to a woman or I'm not."  
  
Damn, that wasn't as juicy as she thought either. "That's it?"  
  
"Yeah, I uh-I guess so." He let out a small laugh before looking up, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." It's his turn to think of a question.  
  
"What's your most embarrassing memory?"  
  
"I assume you mean besides going anywhere with Maggie when she is manic?"  
  
"Let me rephrase the question then, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"  
  
"Ah...ok. Let me think."  
  
"Take your time."  
  
"Okay, well during one of those few times that Maggie was actually on her meds, she took me and some friends shopping. I couldn't have been older than 13. Anyway, I was getting tired so I decided to take a seat on a display in a department store. Little did I know the display was on wheels...".  
  
"What kind of display?" He asked.  
  
"I'm getting there. Be patient. So I managed to knock it over, sending underwear and bras flying into the air, only to land scattered around me as I landed on my back."  
  
"That's pretty embarrassing."  
  
"Tell me about it. Needless to say, I never shopped there again. So, let me guess, truth?" She tilted her head.  
  
"Uh, huh," he nodded.  
  
"No, no. No more truth. I dare you to stand up," she said smiling at him, "Why aren't you standing up?"  
  
"I'm protesting, I never said I'd take a dare."  
  
"Oh come on Carter, just live a little."  
  
"Okay, okay." He said rising to his feet.  
  
"Now, close your eyes," she said, walking closer to him as he shut his eyelids. "and turn around," her hands were now softly resting on his chest. "Now--hold your breath!"  
  
"What? Ab-!" he managed to spit out before he was pushed backwards into the pool. He emerged from the water only to hear Abby's laughter. "I can't believe you did that. I have a bad back you know!"  
  
"You basically told me to kiss your ass before, I had to get you back somehow!"  
  
He gained his composer in the water and said with a wry grin, "I dare you to come in here with me."  
  
"Ah, but I haven't said I wanted a dare." She said with a slight giggle.  
  
"Well, you didn't let me chose and I was pushed into the pool. Now I'm choosing for you, and you chose dare, and now I *dare* you to jump in with me."  
  
"But I just bought this shirt John. There's no way I'm getting it wet."  
  
"I never said you had to jump in fully clothed." He looked down and started chopping at the first layer of water, as he swayed back and forth, "I would have no problem if that shirt stayed nice and dry over there on that bench and the rest of you was in the water with me."  
  
"I can't believe you just said that!"  
  
He blushed before saying, "Or you know, I could simply climb out of the water and push you in, which is what's going to happen if you don't get in this pool very, very soon."  
  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She said before pulling her shirt over her head, throwing it right onto the bench, and jumping towards him, making sure that she splashed him as much as possible as she hit the surface of the water.  
  
"Now that's more like it," Carter said as Abby popped up in front of him. She linked her arms behind his neck and drew him in for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
He put his hands on her hips and drew her closer to him, not wanting her to be so far away anymore. Finally, they were together, and he never wanted to let her go.  
  
"You're turn," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He shook his head. He knew she already saw his scars in the shower yesterday, not to mention the fact that they would be hidden below the water, but he was still self-conscious. He didn't want her to see them.  
  
"It's okay," she stared deep into his eyes, letting him know that she was fine with his body, just the way it is. Her hands drifted down, finding their way underneath his shirt. She ran them up and down his back, circling the wounds. How she wished she could heal them for him.  
  
He stared back into her eyes and nodded.  
  
She grabbed the hem of his shirt and attempted to lift it over his head. It's a lot harder to lift a water-drenched shirt over someone's head than you may think, that water's pretty damn heavy. Not to mention the fact that Abby managed to lift a sizeable about of pool water out of the pool with the shirt. That water landed right in Carter's mouth. As he choked, Abby struggled to get the shirt off of his head so he could actually breath.  
  
"John! John! Are you okay?" She said frantically as she finally got the shirt off of him.  
  
Carter finally stopped coughing, "Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Maybe," she smiled, "But I'd never do it until we were married, at least that way I could get a piece of this mansion."  
  
"Nice to know you were concerned for my life."  
  
"I'm sorry John, are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him closer.  
  
"I think I'll survive." He leaned closer until their lips finally met.  
  
--------  
  
Well that's it. I have absolutely no ideas for another chapter. But maybe if something strikes me in the future I'll update. Let me know if it's even worth trying to write anymore! But I'm out for now...peace and alsmot everyone. And thanks so much for the good reviews so far! It's nice to know some people are out there reading it! 


End file.
